Bentley's Amazing Time Travel Adventure! FIXED
by thieviousraccoonus
Summary: The main characters are: Bentley, Ponelope, Levi My OC , Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman...Bentley builds a time machine and gets trpped in Sonic's world, and must try to escape!
1. The Sly Smile

(Narrated by Bentley)

Chapter 1: The Sly Smile

It had taken a rough five years of intense development, but we'd done it. Penelope and I had successfully completed our time machine...or so we thought...

Here's where the problems started: January 1st, approximately three hours and fifty seven minutes after the new year had stepped upon us, Penelope and I finished up our time machine. What a way to kick off the year, huh? She gave me the widest smile I'd ever seen anybody make.

"Well Bentley, we did it..."

"Yes we did. And at the perfect time too"

"Shame though...I didn't get to kiss you at midnight..."

She began to blush. I wheeled myself over to her position and kissed her.

"Better late than never, right?"

Her face lit up.

"Of course!"

Over the years I'd been secretly "checking up" on Sly. He had been with Carmelita for five years now, without any communication to me, or anyone else formerly in the gang. My theories had been proven incorrect. I was in such a state of denial, due to his departure from the gang, that I'd made these out of the ordinary theories: The amnesia was only temporary, he was faking just to find out how things would work, and that he'd soon remember. Well now they've been proven wrong...and I was upset.

Though I have been able to keep in touch with Murray. He ranked 1 in the Pro-Racing Circuit of the years 2006,7,and 2009, however, he had to cut it short and leave the circuit for a never responded to me via Thief net, like usual, so I never knew the reason.

Tonight I figured I'd check up on him, just to see my old friend. I managed to get to the roof of the building across from their home. I veered across via my binnocucom.

Sly and Carmelita were out on the balcony, hands intertwined.

After a few seconds of stalking, I decided to leave, but I waited for some reason. At that instant, Sly turned toward my position, and smiled. He winked as well. He winked...WINKED!

I could only shake my head.

"That sneaky devil!"

I leaped off of the rooftop and headed back to mine and Penelope's workshop, I wanted to know something, and what better way to find out, than a test-drive?

Hope you like it...this story, as I mentioned in the summary, Bentley, Penelope, and Levi (My OC) are the main characters, so don't get to thinking you're going to see Sly or Murray any time soon...

-Zach


	2. The Test Run

Chapter 2: The Test Run

After seeing that Sly ad remembered the gang and all, I decided to find out his logic for leaving, only I didn't really test my time machine yet, so things didn't work out so well...

Well, I'd waited a few days, to try to fix some things on the machine, before I traveled back in time. Penelope wanted to come, but I told her the first use was to dangerous, since I didn't really know just quite how well this would work.

I told her I loved her, I'd be careful, and that I'd make sure to take my inhaler, gave her a kiss, and left.

I had set the time back to March 23rd, 2006 (That was the day we took out Dr. M) and pressed the big red button.

Usually, big red buttons are bad news, but I figured I'd give them a good rep for once.

The machine started to shake rattle and buzz. I felt strange. Something was wrong, and it was too late. The damage had been done.

Luckily, I also took a brown bag (It's use, I don't think I should inform you of) and took care of my…problem.

"Oh God! Something's coming u-"

After the…situation with the bag and my snack from earlier that day…everything stopped. I pushed the time machine doors open. I was still at my lab. My first thought was:

' _Bentley! You're a genius! You're back in time!'_

To me, it didn't matter what time I was at, as long as I went back, after all, this was a test drive. Suddenly, Penelope ran up to me.

"Where were you? Where'd you go? How long were you there, cuz it seemed like you never left!"

"What do you mean? I'm not back in time?" I asked.

"Hmmm…nope, if you didn't go anywhere other than here, then no"

"Rats!"

My test run had failed. That meant I still had some more work to do with the time machine before I was ready to try again. Next time, I think I'll take Penelope along, just in case something **worse happens. Penelope and I spent the next few days working on the time machine, throwing in a few test runs here and there. We finally reached the point where we did something right. We tested it again, and made it back thirty seconds in the day. We had done it! We had traveled back in time!**

**Sure it was only thirty seconds, but if we work harder, we could go back thirty minutes, then days, then years! We were so excited, we even took a few days off of work to celebrate. It was possibly my greatest achievement ever.**

**For the next few days, I'd been dreaming more than usual. I'd been dreaming that Penelope and I went back to the days of Cavemen, and studied their behaviors thoroughly, I dreamt that we even went back and collected the body of a tyrannosaurus rex that I'd killed, and we were noted heroes for it. Maybe I was dreaming a tad bit too big, but I still can dream can't I?**

**Oh the adventures we will have in the past, and possibly (If we're in the mood) the future! I couldn't wait to get to sleep recently, just to enjoy the movie like adventures I will dream about.**

**Okay, Sonic and the others will appear, as well as Murray, so don't worry. I still have some ground to cover before all of that though, okay? Alright, Rate and Review please! -Zach**


	3. The Connection

Chapter 3: The Connection

Okay, so maybe I only could go back 30 seconds, so what, it's better than you could do…

I was digging through some of my old gadgets and gizmos from over the years, and I noticed an old CB Radio. I turned it on, for old time's sake.

I used to use the CB only to communicate with Murray when he went off by himself. He had a CB hooked up in his van, so I had one at the hideout. We used it for fun.

I heard loud static coming from it's speaker, so I quickly pressed the 'talk' button, and spoke into the mic.

"Hello? Hello? This is the Braniac here on the mic."

'The Braniac' was my old CB nickname I used when I'd talk to Murray.

"Anyone on line here? This is the Braniac."

"The Murray, picking you up loud and clear, 'Braniac'."

My face lit up. Murray had heard me on his radio, and responded. I hadn't talked to Murray since May 2009. I was ecstatic.

"Murray? Is that you?"

"You got it Bentley. How ya been pal?"

I didn't really want to go into strict detail so….

"I'm fine, I'm fine… But, how are you? Can I ask why you dropped out of the 2009 circuit?"

"Well, buddy, it looks like 'The Murray' wasn't allowed in last year. They never said why, just that I wasn't allowed in."

I frowned.

"Bummer dude, but there's always this year right?"

"I don't know, Bentley, 'The Murray's' wheels got shot down a few weeks back. Some jerk left some glass bottle in the road, and it shattered my tire.

"Why don't you get new tires?"

"I would, but my tires were custom made, they helped me win races. I'm getting new tires, but there's no way I can win without Levi's custom made tires. Money's tight for a washed up racing pro."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Murray, seriously? 'The Murray' is worried about how tight money is? Do you remember what you were before you were a racer?"

Murray took a bit of time to respond.

"A criminal?" He said.

"Exactly! You were a member of the greatest thieving team of all time: The Cooper Gang! You can just rob a bank or something. You know, smash the alarms, break through the vault, all that jazz."

I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Oh my God! Bentley, you are a life saver! I never thought of that until now! I'm gonna race again! I'm gonna race again! Wahoo!"

I heard him laughing in joy.

"Well buddy, I'm going to go rob a bank now, I'll talk to you in a few weeks okay?"

"Alright Murray, you be careful out there big guy…"

"Bye Bentley."

I turned off the CB. I felt like some sort of sick mind warping super hero. What kind of hero tells someone to rob a bank? Bentley Man, that's who. I helped Murray get the one thing that matters back into his life. Now on to my time machine.

Well, there, Murray was included. I'll include him again, but first I have to finish up the story building. I promise, in the next few chapters Sonic and all of them will come into the story, you have my word -Zach


	4. The Workload

Chapter 4: The Workload

Not everybody can be as perfect as me, I know… but then again, not everybody is a super smart, super sexy talking turtle….

I immediately grabbed my tool box and got to work on the machine. Penelope has been busy too. She's been doing test runs and making repairs all night. I'll be asleep, while she's making adjustments left and right.

I really enjoy having her help. There's been quite the workload recently with this machine. Due to my recent contact with Murray, I learned that the secret to his hot rod van was an auto man named Levi. Levi made tires for Murray.

These tires would never wear or rub off onto anything, that's what makes them a liability. I made contact with Levi to see if he could cut Murray a deal, and he said he would, so there's another way I helped the big Guy.

The time machine is going very well, we are now able to travel back 8minutes into the past, as well as 13 seconds into the future. We have a lot of work to do if I want to make it back to 2006.

Penelope glanced over at me.

"How's your side coming?

"It's going good, hey Penelope? Do you happen to know anyone named Levi?"

"I do know one, he's an auto man, why?"

"That's him! Murray gets his car parts from Levi. I made contact with him recently and he asked me if I knew you."

Penelope scratched her head.

"It has been awhile… He used to supply the Black Baro- err…uh…me, with airplane parts."

I nodded my head.

"I see."

We continued our work. To take off about four more chapters of pure work, your good pal Bentley is going to help you out a little.

We employed Levi to help with the machine, and after 3 more months of hard work and development, we finished the machine. Only five years max is our range though, but still.

We had done it! We can go back five years in the past, that's more than enough time for me to get my answers.

We did some more test runs though, just to make sure it wouldn't mess up at the last second. No I was ready to get some answers.

Alright, there, now for the good stuff. I shortened it a bit. Okay R/R Please -Zach


	5. Trapped

Chapter 5: Trapped

We were preparing for a full scale blast to the past. The machine was fully ready to take us 4 years back. Penelope kissed me good-bye, and I hit the big red button. The machine rattled and hissed, I prayed the whole time.

After a good 30 seconds of nauseating terror, everything suddenly stopped. I took in a few deep breaths, made sure I wasn't gonna puke, and opened the door.

It didn't look like Dr. M's Island where I was at. But maybe, I had to go there myself. The area around me was green. The grass was emerald green, the sky was sapphire blue, and there were big fluffy clouds.

The sun looked like a lemon-head. I observed my surroundings. I started walking, in an attempt to figure out just were I was. I noticed in front of me, that a few miles ahead, the ground went into a huge….loop?

I had no idea where I was, but it was strange. Suddenly, a robot about my height zoomed right past me. I turned around to observe it. My jaw dropped. It turned to me, then back to my time-machine, then shot it with a gun of some sort. He then zoomed past me again, over the loop, and outta the way.

My machine was totaled! all those tests, the countless hours of development, wasted. But worse than all of that…I WAS TRAPPED IN 2006!

"What am I gonna do? I'm trapped in an unknown location in 2006!"

Suddenly, a blue figure ran past me. Faster than anything I'd ever seen before. It stopped and looked at me.

"2006? Dude, I don't know what time-zone you're in, but where I'm at, it's 2010."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where, exactly, are you at?"

He smiled at me, "You're in Mobius."

I was so confused, "What the heck is Mobius?"

"It's my world, are you from Earth or something?"

"A different planet?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Not necessarily, more like a dimensional thing…"

I was terrified, yet, dumbfounded at the same time, "My machine doesn't send things back in time, it just sends things to a….different dimension?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess?"

T make a long, yet fascinating conversation short, he told me he was Sonic, one of Mobius's acclaimed, Freedom fighters. They fight against a mad scientist named Robotnik, or Eggman. Sonic has saved his, and our, world very many times. He knows how to switch dimensions, but needs to find seven of these things known as Chas Emeralds. If it helps me get home, I'll help him look.

**I'm going to switch from Mobius to Earth every once in a while. I finally got to the story, R/R Please, Zach**


	6. Emeralds

Chapter 6: Emeralds

Sonic had recently informed me, that if we wanted the emeralds as soon as possible, we should enlist help from his friend, Shadow.

This Shadow figure, told me that he would only help me if I proved worthy.

"Uh….how do I do that?" I asked nervously.

He looked angry, "Imbecile!"

He zoomed off, faster than anything I'd ever seen before.

A moment later, sonic did the same thing, but, twice as fast.

Not even 30 seconds later, they were both back.

Shadow had sonic by his ear, and sonic was shrieking in pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, PLACE YOUR HAND ON ME, LOWLIFE!"

He dropped Sonic, and turned to me.

"Help me stop Eggman, and I'll CONSIDER helping you out.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Aww, what the hay, how scary could a guy named EGGMAN be?" I smiled jokingly.

And in moments, an airplane pulled up, and a little fox jumped out.

He looked elated.

"Sonic! I knew you'd be here! look, I found an emerald!"

I was amazed, he'd found one emerald for me.

Sonic winked and put up one thumb.

"Good job Tails, six more to go."

I asked Sonic, "How do you find these….emeralds?"

He shrugged, "We search for 'em, but Shadow here has some sorta' connection to 'em, he can fine 'em like that."

He snapped his fingers.

I nodded. "Oh, okay, well let's get started."

Shadow quickly glared at me, "Oh no you don't, ingrate. You have to help me defeat Eggman, remember?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you know with the fact that he found an emer-"

"CAN IT!" He looked aggravated, "Just help me."

Sonic looked at shadow, "What did Eggman do to tick you off? I mean, you haven't been this serious about him since the ARK."

Shadow turned away and crossed his arms, "None of your business, okay?"

Sonic shrugged, "Whatever."

He looked back at me, "Okay, uh, Bentley, you're gonna go with me, and Shadow, and tails here to get Eggman taken care of, k? Then you, me, Tails, and Shadow, are gonna find our friends Knuckles and Espio, to help us find the emeralds, all clear?"

I nodded, "All clear."

Sonic got in a runner's position, "All right, let's do this!"

**R/R Please, Zach**


	7. Eggman Part 1

Chapter 7: Eggman (Part 1)

Sonic and Shadow ran to Eggman's base, while Tails and I flew there, in Tails' Tornado 2.

The whole ride there, we discussed science, robotics, our inventions, and our adventures.

It was probably the most intellectual conversation I've ever had besides those with Penelope (and it was with an 8 year old!).

After 20 minutes of flying, we arrived at Eggman's base. It was huge, humongous!

It was a giant tower, with a large ball at the top, it had to have been where Eggman was.

Tails and I jumped out of the plane after it had landed, and we went inside.

There were no guards, there were robot parts scattered all over the floor.

Tails grinned, "Looks like Sonic and Shadow cleared the place up for us."

I was relieved, I didn't bring any weaponry with me.

We moved all the way to the elevator. There were hundreds of floors, Tails pressed the button labeled: EGG.

We zoomed upward at speeds I'd never witnessed. It was frightening, yet spectacular.

This Eggman had to be some sort of super genius.

We made it to the top floor of the ball. The doors opened, and we saw nothing.

All the lights were off, but we heard things.

Loud crashes, and gunshots were heard.

Tails' words were hardly clear through the gunshots and crashes "They must have knocked out the power on this floor, we better get out of here before we get shot, or before Sonic or Shadow hit us!"

"I agree!" I yelled over the sounds of warfare.

We rushed back into the elevator and pressed a random button. Any button that would get us out of there would work for me, we suddenly zoomed downward.

We were away from the war zone, and we could see now, thank God.

**R/R, Zach**


	8. Eggman Part 2

Chapter 8: Eggman (Part 2)

The room was silent, Tails and I just sat there, waiting.

Waiting for the warfare on the top floor to stop.

It seemed as though time had stopped, and for a second, I thought it did.

Neither Tails, nor I said one word for ten minutes.

This fight was going on for a long time, and we really couldn't do a thing about it, except wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Eventually, we decided to check in on the fight.

Tails wheeled me to the elevator, and pressed the "up" button.

We got inside, and pressed the "Egg" button once again.

We zoomed up, until, a sudden stop.

The doors slowly opened, and we saw it all.

The power was back, and there were more robot pieces everywhere.

Eggman, or who I assume to be Eggman, ran across the room, with some sort of remote in his hand.

Shadow limped toward him, he looked severely injured.

"Y-Y-You B-Ba…Bastard…G-Give….Me…T-The Re-Remote…."

He choked, and then spat blood onto the floor of the room.

Sonic was on the ground covered in blood, gasping for air.

"SONIC!" Tails rushed to his side, to be sure he was okay.

Shadow slowly glanced at me.

"Th-The R-Remote!"

I was puzzled, "Wha-"

"G-G-Get the D-Damn Remo….REMOTE!"

I pulled out my super-magnet, and activated the switch.

The remote in Eggman's hand flew in my direction.

I grabbed it, and held it tightly.

Eggman, veered at me, "You little!"

Shadow pointed at me, "P-Press the B-Blue B-But-t-ton!"

I followed his directions and pressed the button.

Eggman turned to Shadow and kicked him in the ribs, "Shut up!"

Shadow fell to the ground, gripping his rib cage.

Suddenly, all of the computers and lights shut off.

The remote controlled the power, they must have pressed the button earlier so Eggman couldn't see them.

I could hear Shadow, "G-Go to Hell!"

All of the sudden, things became very quiet. Then, a slicing sound.

It was over, I hoped.

**Well, there you go, an epic battle closes, who won, find out in the next chapter. R/R-Zach**


	9. Back to Earth

Chapter 9: Back to Earth

Penelope bit her finger nails, anxiously waiting the return of Bentley. 

She hoped everything had panned out the way they had hoped.

She paced, and paced, and paced some more.

Suddenly, Bentley's old CB started buzzing.

She grabbed the mic, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello? Braniac, this is The Murray, anyone there?"

Penelope couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Murray, this is Penelope speaking, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to Bentley for a sec" Murray added.

"Well, Murray, Bentley is currently in the year 2006, so he can't talk right now."

Murray gasped. "Seriously? You guys built a time machine?"

Penelope grinned, "Yup, and Bentley is currently 4 years in the past, getting the answers he was looking for, I presume."

Murray seemed disappointed, "Well last time I talked to Bentley, he didn't mention a tie machine."

Penelope raised an eyebrow, "When was this?"

Murray scratched his head, "I dunno, maybe last week?"

Penelope was puzzled, "Hmmm…we've been working on it for months now, wonder why he never brought it up to you…anyway…"

Murray was still confused, "Yes?"

"What have you been up to?"

Murray explained, "Well, I've been working with Levi to construct new tires for my hot-rod. His last set could withstand anything, except glass, it seemed. But, he said he didn't have the right kind of rubber of something, so I'm not too sure if he can help me…."

Penelope nodded, (Even though Murray couldn't see her)

Murray continued, "…also, I've been busy working on earning up some extra cash, you know, by robbing banks, and pick pocketing and such. Pick pocketing is a trick that Sly taught me a few yeas ba-"

Penelope didn't want to interrupt him, but she had to, "Sorry Murray, but I gotta go now, I'd love to keep talking but I can't. Anyway, get on tomorrow and tell me then, ok?"

Murray was upset he had to go, "Alrighty, see ya…er..well…talk to ya tomorrow, good bye!"

"Bye Murray"

Penelope shut off the CB.

Keeping contact with Murray was nice, but Sly was one of her closest friends, talking about him still caused her pain, that's why she couldn't talk to Murray any longer.

**Rackin' up emotion points, R/R please-Zach**


	10. Battle Scars

Chapter 10: Battle Scars

After I had shut down the power, I had lost all recollection of what was happening around me.

I pressed the button again after a few minutes, and everything restarted.

The scene around me was extremely gory, and frightening.

Shadow stood, hunched over, gripping a long, blood-soaked blade.

He was staring at the ground.

I looked down to see that Eggman lay there as well, but he was dead.

He had a large slice across his throat, blood covered his corpse and the are around him.

Shadow had used the darkness to draw a sword and slit Eggman's throat.

Sonic stumbled to his feet, with the aid of tails.

Sonic gave me the thumbs-up sign, and fell on his face.

In exactly 10 minutes, we were out of there.

Tails informed me that we were flying back to Sonic's hangout.

When we got there, we immediately began nursing Sonic, and Shadow's wounds.

They had bumps, bruises, cuts, gashes, and everything.

Shadow had three bullet holes in him.

Two in his upper chest, and one in his left leg.

We had successfully removed the bullets from Shadow, and got him bandaged up.

We also got Sonic's broken leg wrapped up, and we got him bandaged as well.

Shadow peered at me.

"I'll help you get the emeralds, as soon as I heal. for now we all just need to re-"

Before he could finish, Shadow was fast asleep, healing the biological way.

Sonic was asleep ever since they'd left Eggman's base.

Tails and Bentley both went to bed shortly after, awaiting the adventure that would soon come.

**This one's short, I know, but it wraps some things up. R/R please-Zach**


End file.
